The Trunks diaries
by OutKasTer
Summary: The was my entry into the quarterly competition on Gokugirl.com. It about a bad day in trunk's life. Very OOC and IT IS NOT A YAOIYURI or whatever is the right one.


This is my entry into the February - March Fanfiction contest and I have tried to keep it down to PG13, although it may have gone over that rating. Being from the UK I'm not too familiar with the American rating system. I've written it in the form of a diary. All the usual disclaimers and such apply.

Trunk's Bad Day

Dear Diary.

Why does dad hate me so much? Even if I was an accident, there was no need for what he did today. I keep telling him it's not my fault but he keep's blaming everything on me. It's my fault I've got purple hair, it's my fault the Capsule City Androids lost the super bowl, It's my fault Goku's stronger than him. It's my fault he dropped 2 cents down a drain. But what he did today really takes the biscuit. Let me tell you in a third person perspective.

"Trunk's, get your lazy ass out of bed. Your gonna be late for college! Don't forget it's 'Bring your dad to college day' today " Yelled Bulma. Trunks rolled over in bed and layed his arm down on the Vegeta shaped clock that his father made him have. He slowly raised his head and gazed at the time. It took his eyes a while to adjust due to his hangover left from Goten's eighteenth birthday party the previous night. When they finally accustomed themselves he read the digits. The clock said 8:10. Suddenly the alarm kicked in and Vegeta's voice rang out through his room. 

"Wake up trunks you pitiful excuse for a Saiya-jin. Don't forget I hate you and you will always be weak and pitiful. Wake up trunks you pitiful excuse for a Saiya-jin. Don't forget I hate you and you will always be weak and pitiful. Wake up trunks you pitiful excuse for a Saiya-jin. Don't forget I hate you and you will always be weak and pitiful. This is beginning to bore me; I'm going out to train. BULMA bring me my juice box!" 

Trunks quickly turned off the alarm and forced himself off the bed with all the strength he could muster at this time of the morning. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. At least he still had his looks he thought to himself. He got up off the bed and walked over to the cupboard. He reached in and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a red muscle shirt. He got dressed and walked over to his mirror to sort out his hair. 

A bloodcurdling scream echoed around Capsule Corporation, causing various bottles to break in the kitchen. Bra leapt out of the shower, quickly wrapped a towel around herself and charged into trunk's room, the source of the scream. When she entered she saw trunks huddled in a corner clutching at his face. She placed her hands on her hips and said "What is it trunks, I got out of the shower for this." Trunks removed his hands and slowly turned to face her. Bra let out a gasp as she saw the full horror of trunk's face. She was short of breath but managed to get out, "What were you drinking last night?" Trunks replied, "I don't remember. But look what it did to my beautiful face!" Trunks quickly turned and face the mirror. 

His eyes were surrounded by dark blue rings and were clenched really tightly. There was a massive cut running around his face where he had obviously had a broken bottle thrust. His eyebrows had been shaved off and his lips were shrivelled and cracked. 

~ He kinda looks like one of those zombies off the Night of the living dead movies. ~

She then laughed out loud at the thought of trunks with his arms out drooling and moaning about brains. Trunks became infuriated at her and burst into super Saiya-jin. However, the light created by his yellow aura cast a hideous shadow across his face that emphasised all the disfigurement he was suffering from. Bra tried her hardest not burst into fits of laughter but was not strong enough. She clutched at her sides and rolled around on the floor. She was unable to breathe because of the rampant laughter. Trunks became even angrier and blew the floor away from beneath her, causing her to plummet down onto the kitchen table. 

Vegeta looked up from his bowl of coco pops and the latest issue of Disney comic. After seeing bra sprawled out on the table unconscious, he swallowed a mouthful of his favourite breakfast cereal and said "Bra, what are you doing? How dare you disturb me during my special time. No go find your mother and get her to punish you." Bra very slowly raised her frail and injured body off the table and dragged herself down the corridor, mumbling about how her dad was too lazy to punish her himself. Five minutes later trunks came down the stairs, wearing a paper bag over his head. Vegeta looked up again and said "Take that damn bag off your head boy, where's your Saiya-jin pride? Oh yea, you're not a pure breed Saiya-jin are you." Vegeta promptly stood up and sent an energy ball flying at Trunks' head. The bag was vaporised and Trunks was sent flying backward against the wall. 

Vegeta smirked and walked over to him. He picked up the ash covered Trunks and stood him up. Vegeta then dropped him and said "Come on Trunks, I'm taking the college bus with you today because I have a sore finger and cant be bothered to fly. I'm going to get changed, go get ready". A look of horror came over trunks' already distraught face.

~ Dad, on the college bus. What if he says something, or does something. I'll be ruined. I won't be able to show my face on this planet again. I better make sure he doesn't get to college. ~ 

Trunks walked over to the cupboard and took out a bottle of tranquillisers that Bulma had bought to shut Vegeta up when he started his "I'm the greatest being in the universe" speech. He then pocketed them and began to leave the room. Before he could get very far his father joined him. Vegeta was wearing his pink badman shirt, a Rastafarian hat, tight jeans, platform shoes and gothic bracelets. Trunks just stared and his father and said, "What in the blue hell are you wearing dad?" 

"I'm just trying to fit in with all the social classes at this present time. Are you challenging me boy? Because if you are…" Vegeta proceeded to shake his fist at his confused son and he then strolled off down the corridor, reluctantly followed by Trunks. Vegeta pushed the doors of Capsule Corporation open and walked slowly over to the bus stop. He was soon joined by Trunks who had replaced the Paper bag over his head. 

Before Vegeta had a chance to say anything the bus drew up. Trunks quickly leapt aboard and joined his friends at the back of the bus. Vegeta slowly strutted on and down the isle. Everybody on the bus was staring at him, yet Vegeta seemed to think that this was a good thing. He followed his son to the back of the bus and Sat down. "Dad, what are you doing?!, go sit at the front." Yelled trunks. Vegeta stared at his son and said, "I'm sitting down next to my little Trunksy Wunksy. Are these your friends?" All Trunks' friends burst out laughing at Vegeta's pet name for Trunks. Trunks hit the nearest one to him and said to his father "DAD, don't you dare embarrass me today, it's bad enough with what you're wearing, let alone what you say. Vegeta grinned and said out loud so the whole bus would hear "Are your haemorrhoids making you cranky again trunks? I hope you used your cream" The whole bus shook with laughter that was heard all around Capsule City.

* * *

Trunks was walking down the hallway, with his bag dragging along the floor. After that horrifying bus journey even Chemistry seemed like bliss. As he approached the room he reached into his pocket and drew out a pair of headphones. He placed them in his ears and switched on his C.D player. ~ A good blast of Linkin Park will soothe things ~ he thought to himself. There was still 20 minutes until his lesson started, so Trunks squatted down outside the classroom and began to listen to his favourite band blast out some of their best-known tracks. He became so engrossed in it that Trunks did not notice his father sidle up to him and when he did it was to late to stop him from tipping a class of freezing cold water all over his crotch. 

Trunks leapt up and yelled, "What did you do that for!?" His father just folded his arms and said "Oh come on now, I'm sure whoever did it didn't do it on purpose." Trunks was bewildered at Vegeta's remark, but didn't have time to ponder it for very long as his girlfriend came along with her friends and Goten tagging along behind her. Trunk s froze in horror, knowing full well what Vegeta had planned. His girlfriend was the first to notice and she clasped he had over her mouth in shock. Goten then said "Hey trunks, had a bit of an accident have we? You better go get cleaned up before Miyaku sees you. Oh wait, too late. HA HA HA." Trunks quickly picked up his stuff and sprinted off towards the bathrooms. Vegeta and Goten began to laugh and followed Trunks, discussing Vegeta's act at the comedy club the other night. 

* * *

It was lunchtime at Capsule City College. Trunks had finally worked up the courage to leave the toilets. He slowly made his way down the hallway, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with anyone who had been on the bus or in the corridor earlier. Through a sheer stroke of luck he managed to reach the cafeteria. Very cautiously he pushed the door open slightly. Trunks looked around but could not see anyone who might know what had happened earlier. That is of course, except for Miyaku. Trunks ran over to her table and sat down. 

"Hi Miyaku. How are you?" Asked trunks feebly. Miyaku didn't look up at him but said, "You're not going to urinate are you? Because if you are you can get lost. Do you know what I've been through?" Trunks bowed his head and said, even more feebly than earlier "I'm sorry, and I didn't wet myself. Honestly. It was my dad trying to humiliate me like he always does." His girlfriend looked up and smiled. But before she could accept his apology Vegeta stormed into the room and came over to them. He sat down and picked up Miyaku's lunch and began to eat it. She was horrified and looked desperately at Trunks. But before he could do anything Vegeta blurted out "Trunks, did you remember to change the rubber sheets on your bed this morning? Bulma's getting fed up of trying to get me to change them for you." 

Trunks stared at his father, who was quite content with his effort to annoy his son. But before Trunks could say anything Vegeta asked, "Is this your girlfriend Trunks? The one you wrote about in your diary. Hang on, isn't she in that picture you pleasure yourself over. Hey Earth girl, have you seen Trunk's minute gentleman yet, I have and it's nothing compared to mine." Miyaku and Trunks were both horrified at Vegeta's remarks. Miyaku got up and ran out of the Cafeteria. Trunks yelled "Miyaku wait!" he got up to follow her but Vegeta placed his foot out and Trunks tripped over it and was sent flying into the bins opposite them. Vegeta then exclaimed "No wonder you were beginning to smell!" Trunks got up and quickly left the room full of ecstatic laughter. 

* * *

~ Right, that does it. Dad's going down. What he did in the Cafeteria was way over the top. I knew these tranquillisers would do some good. ~ Trunks thought to himself. Trunks reached into his bag and searched around for them. He eventually found them and drew them out. There were very little left thanks to his Father's constant lecturing of everyone who visited Capsule Corporation. However, there were more than enough to put him out for the rest of the day. Trunks pocketed them and looked up just as his father sat down next to him. Trunks glared at his father who didn't seem to notice. Goten and Goku entered the room shortly afterwards and sat down at the table infront of them. Goku Turned around and began to chat to Vegeta and Goten turned to talk to Trunks. 

"Hey Trunks, isn't 'Bring your father to College day' great. Dad and me are having one hell of a time. What about you and Vegeta?" Trunks dipped his head and said, "It's terrible, all he's done is embarrass me all day. I even skipped chemistry to try and avoid him. I just hope he behaves now." Goten grinned and said "Of course he will, it's film studies. Nobody misbehaves in here." Trunks closed his eyes and sighed. He then said, "I hope you're right Goten, I hope to Kami you're right." The Film studies lecturer came in and said "Ok, today were gonna be watching War of the Worlds. I want you to study the Genre and Narrative structure of this movie and there will be an essay on it in you're exams." The lecturer then proceeded to put the video in the player and started the movie. She left the room shortly afterwards.

"Trunks, what is this 'War of the Worlds' move the fat stupid earthling is speaking of?" asked Vegeta. Trunks just ignored his father and continued to take notes on this classic film. Vegeta became angry but decided that taking a nap through this lesson would be beneficial. So Vegeta leaned back in his chair and dozed off. Trunks noticed this and breathed a sigh of relief. ~ At last, a chance to get some work done without being humiliated ~ Trunks thought to himself. For the first time that day a smile crossed Trunks' face. He looked over at Miyaku and said "Sorry about my father earlier. He was just trying to get at me." His girlfriend smiled at him and said, "no problem, I didn't really think you'd wet yourself anyway." However, before she could say anymore Vegeta's voice rang out around the room

"Ohhhh yessssss, yessssssss Bulma. I know you like it. What's that? Are you sure? Oh you kinky thing." 

Trunks' eyes widened with shock, he quickly spun his head towards his father and was about to smack him one. However, Vegeta was still asleep. Trunks began to wonder whether he was hearing things but suddenly his father's lips began to move again.

"Trunks you little pervert, what do you think you're doing spying on your mother like that!? You sicken me, you stupid little half Saiya-jin scum. Come on, where going to train. But first you get a hose bath…" Vegeta then left out a huge snore and yelled "Kackarott, why are you so powerful and Manly. And what is this strange wart growing on my little soldier?"

The colour drained from Trunk's face as he realised that Vegeta was dreaming, and nothing wakes him up when he's dreaming. Miyaku's mouth was hanging open at her boyfriend's father's revelations. Trunks turned around to apologise to her but she had had enough. She slapped Trunks hard across the cheek and said, "I'm not going out with somebody who spies on his own mother!" She then stormed out of the room. Trunk's turned to Goten for support but Goten said "Ewww dude, you spied on Bulma. She's like 50 years old. Your really messed up man, I don't think we can be friends anymore. And for crying out loud take that paper bag off your head." Goten ripped the bag off Trunk's head and froze in horror at the sight that beheld him. Tears welled up in Trunk's eyes and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tranquillisers. He promptly swallowed the entire pack and in no time at all he passed out. ~ Ah, maybe I can get some peace in the dream world. ~ Unfortunately trunks was wrong and he began to experience the most horrendous dream he had ever had. He was flying upside down over Turkey Drinking Absinthe, while millions of Vegeta's yelled up at him "Give us a Banana you stupid half Saiya-jin scum" Then his mother came up to him and shoved an adoption certificate down his throat.

So that was my day. Incase your wondering diary; I'm in hospital right now recovering from tranquilliser poisoning, at least they have fixed my face. But the doctors say I have received un-repairable Bowel and psychological damage. I just hope tomorrow's better than today.


End file.
